Corridor
by yaoikoibito
Summary: You could hear faint voices somewhere, in one of the rooms. You approached said room, wasn’t that Miyagi-kyojyu’s voice? But, there wasn’t just his voice, there was another... Snip Voyeurism, OOCness Junjou Terrorist


Warning: OOC-ness, voyeurism. I won't warn you of the sex and yaoi that is to come… aren't those some of the reasons you even read or watch junjou in the first place? =w=

xxX~o~o~Xxx

You walk along the corridor, thinking that it was time to do your homework in the library. You didn't want anyone to disturb, it was your time for studying, not to lollygag or anything of the sort. You walked silently along, thinking of your friends, how it was fun to always be with them and how you loved them with all your heart. You always liked to think when walking, because that was the only time that you could think of anything that was trivial, contemplate they say.

_Tap, tap, tap._ It was silent, only your footfalls echoing, making a wonderful pattern that may seem simple to others. Only you understood how beautiful this sound was, resonating, repeating, a rhythm. You were alone because all the other students wanted to go home already, but you wanted to study, because you loved impressing your friends, doing your best and being rewarded. On you went.

_Tap, tap, ta_- wait, what was that sound. You could hear faint voices somewhere, in one of the rooms. You approached said room, wasn't that Miyagi-kyojyu's voice? You leaned in closer to the door, you were correct, it was him. But, there wasn't just his voice, there was another, you were sure it was a boy's voice, but you weren't sure if you knew him or not. You leaned onto the door of the room.

What were they talking about? You strained you ears to hear, and the first voice you heard was Miyagi-kyojyu's. "Shinobu…"

So, the mystery boy's name was Shinobu, you heard some rustling, you wondered what it could be, wondered why that name was so familiar. You continued wondering, but then you heard that Shinobu's voice. "I'm…I'm going to- nngh…" His voice sounded breathy.

What was that about? You peeked into the room, and what were you to find? Shinobu was a blond teen, his skin slightly pale save the light pinkness on his cheeks, and you knew he didn't go to this school. But that didn't shock you; you were perplexed when you saw that Shinobu was straddling Miyagi-kyojyu. And that they were both naked on the floor, naked as the day they were born. He looked too young for the professor, and you couldn't help feeling… disgruntled… they were both very male, and you could see that there might be an ample amount of age difference between the two. Shinobu looked like he was only seventeen, or eighteen.

Shinobu bent down and kissed Miyagi squarely on the lips, you sucked in some air. You shouldn't be here; you shouldn't be watching something so intimate going on between two people you barely knew. No, you shouldn't watch anyone doing this, period. After they parted, Miyagi-kyojyu ran his thumb across Shinobu's cheeks. Shinobu took Miyagi-kyojyu's thumb into his mouth. Their eyes were locked with each other, and Shinobu licked and lapped on the older man's thumb.

Miyagi gave a small groan at the back of his throat, you felt heat rising to your cheeks, you wanted to look away, but couldn't. It was too surreal, two lovers –you presume- exposed to each other, their faces telling how much they felt for the other. On Miyagi-kyojyu's face, you could see how he wanted to protect Shinobu, how he wanted to keep him for himself yet you could also see that if Shinobu had asked for freedom, he would have surely given it. On Shinobu's face was pure admiration. He admired the man he was looking at, but you knew that admiration was an understatement. You could see that he had on his face a look saying that he wanted to please Miyagi-kyojyu, no matter what the cause.

This was unadulterated and pure love.

"Stop." That single statement uttered by Miyagi-kyojyu snapped you out of your musings and looked once again at the scene at hand. He took his thumb from Shinobu lips, and a trail saliva starting from Shinobu's mouth to Miyagi's thumb was what you saw. But, the hand was still near Shinobu's lips, seeing that Shinobu had held the other man's hand with his own.

You couldn't help but think that they were trying to convey a message as they just stared at each other in the eyes in the few seconds of silence. And they seemed to get it across. Shinobu took the other's index finger and middle finger into his mouth, instead, wetting it with his saliva. He did what he did on the thumb from earlier. Shinobu's blush deepened. Miyagi-kyojyu finally took his fingers from the blond's mouth and put his other hand on Shinobu's hip. His hand, the one with wet fingers, made its way to Shinobu's backside.

You finally admitted to yourself that you were blushing, blushing harder than before, if that was even possible. You knew what was coming next; you weren't that naïve to remain dense to those kinds of things. And yet you _still_ couldn't look away.

You heard Shinobu's breath hitch, in your peripheral, you could see that Miyagi-kyojyu had inserted one finger in the younger one's entrance, and was slowly pushing it in and out of the one on top of him. Shinobu would give out little huffs of 'hah' each time Miyagi moved. And then, Miyagi inserted a second finger.

"_Hah_… Miyagi…" You heard Shinobu say, he was shaking all over, and he was trying to push the two fingers in deeper by arching against the other. Miyagi took up his role into supporting Shinobu and held him strongly with his free hand on his hip.

"Tell me…" Miyagi's voice was horse, and you heard him gulp. "Tell me if it hurts." After scissoring the other's entrance at these few seconds, you saw Miyagi inserted a third finger, one that wasn't lubricated at all.

"Oh _god_…" There was sweat trickling down Shinobu's face and his mouth had already slightly parted, his eyes had slid to half being closed. Miyagi-kyojyu was doing him with his fingers, and Shinobu seemed to _love_ it.

You gulped, somehow the air around you felt too hot. You undid the first button of your shirt, the one nearest your neck to let yourself cool down a little. The air was thick with tension; they were going to do _it_ here and now. And you were going to watch it through and through, weren't you? You held your book bag closer against you chest and you let out a huff of air you didn't notice you were holding in. _You were going to watch them_, that same statement repeating itself over and over in your head. You were going to watch them make love. Wait, no; the term would be inappropriate, you thought. You could never _make_ love. They were going to _prove_ it.

Miyagi finally pulled his fingers out of Shinobu and you heard the blond whimpering at the loss and because of his knowledge of what was to come next. "Look at me…" Miyagi said softly, almost a whisper, but enough for you to hear. Shinobu nodded his consent.

Shinobu straightened his back and Miyagi had placed his hands on each of Shinobu's hips. They locked eyes, and Shinobu lifted himself up while Miyagi was supporting him. He lowered himself down, taking in Miyagi-kyojyu slowly. He let out a long moan and was struggling to lock eyes with the other. When they were finally connected, when they were finally one, everything was still. You couldn't even hear any trees rustling from a nearby window, and you couldn't even hear yourself _breathe_. Everything was still, as if waiting for the two lovers to continue, even _you _were waiting.

"Are you…" Miyagi-kyojyu licked his lips, and you heard him gulp for the second time, "okay?"

You noticed that Shinobu was opening his mouth, instead no sound came out. You saw him close it once more and finally, it seemed he had regained his voice. "I… I can't," he choked out.

"Do you want to change positions?" You thought it was a miracle that Miyagi could even get that one out coherently.

Shinobu moved a little, and let out a small moan with the minimal movement. "No… just…hah… wait…" He placed both his hands on Miyagi's chest. Miyagi nodded and you thought that he would wait until Shinobu would be ready.

Finally, Shinobu pushed himself up slowly; you saw small crystalline tears forming on the side of his eyes. Miyagi had held on tighter to his hips, you were sure they might leave a mark. Miyagi was almost all the way out, but then Shinobu pushed slowly back down, letting out a long breath and a moan. They slowly moved at first, but then Shinobu's hands slipped, and he pushed Miyagi in _hard_ and deeper. Their chests were pressed against each other, and by the look you saw, it seemed that maybe they had finally hit Shinobu's prostate. But after that, they stopped their movements again. You were getting impatient, and you didn't even stop to think why.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu's voice was struggled. "I…"

You were thinking of the words he could have added to make that statement more sensible at a time like this, but it seemed that Miyagi knew what he meant. "You can't move…?" Shinobu nodded his head, burying his face into Miyagi's neck, as if he was embarrassed. Miyagi switched their positions. You heard Shinobu gasp as Miyagi flipped them over, his back on the cold tiled floor with Miyagi looming over him. Miyagi placed one of Shinobu's legs over his shoulder and pulled out, and pushed in hard. Shinobu gripped him by the shoulders, digging his nails in as their movements were becoming frantic, erratic.

"It _hurts_…!" It was a miracle that there was no one who was hearing any of this like you were. Their thrusting were going faster, and Miyagi was giving grunts and Shinobu mewling and moaning. You could see that their bodies slick with sweat were slowly sliding against the floor, making them move up a little.

And with a final thrust, pushing himself so deep, Miyagi came. And you saw how some spilled out of Shinobu, some landing on the floor. Miyagi hugged Shinobu's body as close as possible against his. And you saw Shinobu open his mouth. "I lov-"

But the rest you didn't hear, as someone had tapped you on the shoulder. You shrieked and shut the door you were peeking through with great alacrity, that would surely have alarmed the occupants the room that someone had just watched what they just did. And you realized this. You grabbed onto your friends hand and pulled him along with you, running out of this school.

You promised you would tell him soon what you were looking at, but you knew you would never tell him. Not anyone, because you remembered why the name 'Shinobu' sounded so familiar.

THE END

A/n: A happy birthday to you Kiro! :DDDD enjoy your gift… my gift to you… :D

To those wondering: In the beginning, it was obvious that Shinobu came, didn't he (I hope so)…? I was trying to do what usually happened in the manga, where Miyagi would give him a blowjob first, then Shinobu would come, then after making some comments about Shinobu coming too fast is when they finally have sex… so yeah… XDDD


End file.
